Chibi Love
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: *Complete* Two Chibi Sayains go to Earth and they meet two Chibi Earth girls and their friends
1. Default Chapter

Chibi Love  
Author's note: This story will include romance, action, adventure. Alright all the girls are age 11 and all the guys are age 12. Sailor Pluto is in this one, so I will use her American name Trista. Also Piccollo for the purposes of this story will grew and age like a human. This chapter is just an introduction to the charcters. I got the inspiration to do this fic from the following pics by Brianna.  
http://alison.wyvernweb.com/images/bri/anime/chibiluv2.jpg  
http://alison.wyvernweb.com/images/bri/anime/chibiluv.jpg  
http://alison.wyvernweb.com/images/bri/anime/couples.jpg  
http://alison.wyvernweb.com/images/bri/anime/daisuki.jpg  
http://alison.wyvernweb.com/images/bri/anime/gokuchichi.jpg  
http://alison.wyvernweb.com/images/bri/anime/juupull.jpg  
_________________________________________________________  
Planet Veggitta______________________________________________  
Prince Veggitta walked through the halls behind his parents. The scientists had just about finished the dimensional portal. The dimensional portal would allow the Sayains to go the different planets in a matter of minutes. So the king was going to check on the process. When the royal family moved through the halls everyone got out of the way. Since no one wanted to be in their way. Though the queen was always the calm one and always somehow managed to calm her mate down.   
The moment they entered the lab everything stopped and the scientists became silent. The head scientists bowed to the royal family.  
"King Veggitta," he said formly. "Queen Lexius, Prince Veggitta."  
"What have you to report?" demanded the king.  
"The dimensional portal should be done in a few days my king."  
"Good tell me when you are finished so it can be tested."  
"Yes my king," said the scientist.  
Then the royal family left the lab and went back to the training areas to watch the prince train. Nappa was waiting for them to arrive so he could train the boy somemore.   
Meanwile in the third class training areas, another young Sayain with wild black hair was traininng with his father. Who looked somewhat like an older darker version of him. While the boys mother and his two brothers were watching. One of the brother's looked exactly like the two men training. Since he was after all the younger Sayain's twin brother. Then there was another male that had long wild hair like his mother's.   
All three watched in awe at the ki level of the young boy. The's boys' name are Karrotto, Turlus, and Raddittus. Their father's name was Bardock and Sedduas was their mother.   
Planet Earth days later_________________________________________  
Bulma and her friends were playing in Chichi's garden. They were playing a game of tag. Yamacha, Tien, Krillien, Chozu, Piccollo, Trista, Bulma, Lunch, 18, and of course Chichi. The guys were chasing after the girls. Yamcha has slightly Sayain like hair, Tien was bald with three eyes, Krillien was bald with six dots on his head, Chozu looked like a porclien doll, Piccollo was a namek. Bulma had blue eyes and blue hair, Chichi had black eyes and black hair, Lunch had purple hair and dark eyes, 18 had yellow hair and light blue eyes.   
Krillien was chasing 18, Tien and Chozu were chasing Lunch though sometimes she got blonde hair and green eyes, Piccollo was chasing Trista, Yamcha was chasing both Bulma and Chichi.   
Planet Veggitta______________________________________________  
The royal family now was in the lab. Has the scientists put on the finishing touches of the dimensional portal.   
"Who do you wish to test it my king?" asked the scientist.  
"Let me father," said Prince Veggitta.  
"No my son, such a thing is not suitable for a member of royalty."  
"But father I want to do something."  
"ENOUGH I AM THE KING I HAVE SPOKEN! Send a Scsagr(a Sayain's equivlent of a rat) to E-arth."  
"Yes my king," said a scientist.  
Night Planet Veggitta_________________________________________  
Prince Veggitta and Karrotto a secert 'friend' of his were sneaking through the palace halls to get to the lab.   
"Lets go Karrotto."  
"Alright my prince."  
"Set the cordinates to E-arth, we shall go there."  
"Yes my prince."  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chibi Love 2  
Sexysurfgurl04: You are absoulutly right I do want to.  
Seth kid_vegita: Thank ya  
Sevenstar: I hope so.  
Sayain Princess Chichi: Don't worry I plan on having tons of them. I am still waiting for Chapter 6 of The Ultimate Power.  
Seraphsayain: I plan to.  
Author's note: Okay this chapter takes place hours after Karrotto and Veggitta arrive on Earth. So it is morning on Earth. Also lets just say that Fire Mountain never caught fire._________________________________________________________  
Ox King's garden late morning__________________________________  
The Ox King watched his daughter and her freinds play a game tag. He could not get over how much she looked like her late mother Magarot. His wife had died when Chichi was only five years old. Yet the girl's aunts were raising her to be a young Amazon Princess. After all the girl's grandmother was the Amazon queen. Chichi insisted on wearing a tunic and pants, the typical Amazion garb. Chichi always wore her hair plated to keep it out of her face. However her father had also insisted that she not only learn the ways of the Amazons, but also the ways of a true princess. Then the King sighed and walked into the palace. He had a meeting to attend to.   
Karrotto and Veggitta were flying around when they heard the laughter of children. So they got cuirous and decided to see what was going on. Karrotto landed some distance from the prince, he was looking around when something ran into him. He looked down and saw a girl with plated black hair collaped on the ground.  
"Owe that hurt," she mummbled.  
"Um what do you think you are doing?" Karrotto demanded.  
"I could ask you the same thing. After all this is my father's land."  
"Your father's land?"  
"Yes my father is the Ox King! Now what are you doing on my father's land!"  
"I am here visiting with my prince. Now send for your father at once!"  
"Who are you to order me around?!"  
"Listen little princess go tell your father that the prince of the Sayains is here."  
"Where is he and who are the Sayains? I have never heard of them."  
"Girl!"  
"DO NOT CALL ME GIRL!"  
"I will call you what I please."  
"You will address me by my name!"  
"Tell me your name then girl."  
"My name is Chichi."  
"Princess Chichi."  
"Karrotto!" came a sharp voice. "Who are you talking to?!"  
"The princess of this land my prince."  
Chichi looked up as another boy came up. However instead of his hair being wild and sticking out everywhere like this Karrotto's seemed to be. The new comer's hair struck straight up like a flame.   
"Prince Veggitta," said Karrotto. "This is princess Chichi, her father is the owner of this kingdom."  
By now Chichi's friends had come and Yamcha was glaring at the two new comers.   
"Princess where is your father?" asked Veggitta ignoring the others.   
"He is inside at a meeting your higness," said Chichi.  
Bulma was staring in awe at the prince, he was extremely cute. Veggitta looked up from Chichi, sensing someone was staring at him. The moment he looked up he locked eyes with the blue haired female. His breathe caught in his throart. Her eyes and hair matched the color of the sea. He bowed to her regally, she in turn curtsied to him. Yamcha eyes narrowed even more. Now he really didn't like this prince, so he stepped in between Bulma and the prince. Bulma glared unhappily at his back, she really did not like him at times.  
"Prince Veggitta do you and your friend have a place to stay?"  
"No we do not."  
"Then perhaps I can arrange something with my father that you can stay here with me."  
"Chichi you can not be serious," gasped Yamcha.  
Veggitta bowed again completely ignoring Yamcha. "We thank you for your hospitaly princess and we accept your invation."  
"Good come with me and when my father is finished arrangements shall be made."  
"Chichi you are joking right?" asked Yamcha  
"Shut up Yamcha!" snapped Bulma and Chichi.  
Then Chichi lead everyone back to the back of the palace. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi Love 3  
Sevenstar: Just wait you ain't seen nothin with him yet.  
Diamond Girl: Thank you I hope this looks further promsing  
________________________________________________   
The Ox Kind walked out of the palace into the backyard. Chichi and some boy with black hair that stood straight up were walking side by side. The boy was obivously royalty, another boy walked on Chichi's other side this ones hair was black and all over the place. Chichi and the children stopped at the front porch upon seeing Ox King. Chichi stepped up to join her father.  
"Father," she said. "This is Prince Veggitta and his companion Karrotto. They have no place to stay may they stay here for there stay in our kingdom?"  
Then the prince spoke up. "I am Prince Veggitta of the Planet Veggitta. The Prince of the Sayains."   
Then he bowed regally, he might be the prince of the most savage beings in the universe, but he was still royalty. The Ox King bowed royally back to the young prince.   
"Of course you are welcome in my palace young prince and his companion."  
Chichi smiled regally down at Karrotto and the prince. The prince smirked, has out of the corner of his eye saw the blue haired female elbow the one called Yamcha in the stomach.  
"Bulma," said Ox King shocked. "That is not the proper way for a young lady to behave."  
"Yes Ox King," said Bulma bowing.   
Though under her breathe muttered something about, 'Never actin like one before so not seeing the reason why she should start now.' Chichi obviously hear it cause she grinned. Then she and the other females exchanged a look, and the moment Ox King went back inside laughed. Karrotto found himself staring with wide eyed wonder at Chichi.   
Planet Veggitta______________________________________________  
King Veggitta stormed through the palace halls, his mate trailing behind him trying to calm him down. The king stormed into the lab room.  
"Where is he?!" the king demanded.  
"Where is who my king?" asked a rather shaken scientist.  
"Where is my son?!"  
"I do not know your highness."  
"How could you not know where my son is?!"  
"I have not seen him my king."  
"Then find out where he is now?!"  
"Yes my king."  
"Trseka," said another scientist. "Two people went through the portal."  
"What?!"  
"I believe it was thr prince and the youngest son of Bardock."  
"Where did they go?!" demanded the king.  
"They went to the planet E-Arth."  
"What?! Send for Nappa and the other brats brothers. They will go with me to retrieve them! I will deal with them when I get them!"  
"Yes your highness."  
Earth night_________________________________________________  
Chichi sat on her balcony staring into the night sky. But something under her balcony caught her eye. She looked down and saw Karrotto standing under her balcony, he was looking up at her.   
"What are you doing down there?" she asked, raising her voice slightly to be heard.  
"Watching you."  
Karrotto then flew up to her balcony and kissed her quickly. Before flying back down to the ground. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chibi Love 4  
Prince Veggitta came out of his room and nearly walked into Bulma.  
"Watch were you are going girl," snapped the prince.  
"You were the one that nearly walked into me!" snapped Bulma.  
"What how dare you!" said the prince in shock. "I am the Prince of the Sayains! I am next in line to rule over the Planet Veggitta!"  
"I don't care if you are the Prince of the universe! I will not treat you with respect until you earn it!"   
That said she trotted off down the elobrate stairs. Veggitta just stood there his mouth open in shock. He couldn't believe what she had just said. No one would ever say such a thing, about the royal house on the Planet Veggitta. Yamcha came up behind him (AN: Something I should probably say, the Z chibi gang are staying with the Chichi at the palace).   
"Whats wrong mighty Prince Veggitta," he said coldly. "In shock about what my future girl said to you?"  
Veggitta glared at the back of the irratting black haired male. Then he followed him down the stairs his cape blowing behind him.   
Woods outside of the Ox King's palace afternoon____________________  
Nappa stepped out of the portal followed by Turlus and Raddittus. Then the king stepped out next and looked around. A gust of wind picked up his cape and blew it straight back giving him a look of pure royalty. He looked around hearing noises of children. He moved to the front of the group and moved forward, the others following. They stopped at the edge of the forest. Raddittus and Turlus gapped at what they saw. Karrotto was chasing some plaited black haired girl around. She wore a dark purple sleeveless tunic over dark red baggy pants. The girl was obivously being taught to be a warrior, they could tell from her ki level.  
But what really threw them off was what Veggitta was doing. He was chasing some blue haired girl around. The girl was wearing a loose denim skirt and a white blouse. Nappa's mouth dropped open when he saw the young prince grab her from behind. He then blasted off into the air levitating some five feet into the air. He held her away from him then tossed her into the air, the girl yelped in surprise. Veggitta though caughter her in held her to his chest. The girl had her arms wrapped around his neck. King Veggitta looked at his son then at the ground has he felt someone's ki flicker. The ki belonged to someone around his son's age. Obiously the boy wanted the blue haired girl for himself.  
"Prince Veggitta!" snapped the king.  
Veggitta whirled around in shock nearly dropping the girl in his arms. Then he lowered himself to the ground. All activite in the yard stopped has all the children Human, Sayain, and one Namek turned to look at the new comers. Turlus noticed that the black haired girl that his twin had been chasing motioned, for one of the women. The woman moved forward and the girl whispered something into her ear. The woman nodded curtised and left. Then the black haried girl turned toward the newcomers and curtsised.  
"May I help you?" she asked regally.  
The King glared down at the young girl. But noticed that she wore a thin silver tiara.  
"Who are you?!" he demanded.  
"I am Princess Chichi. My father will be out presently."  
"I am King Veggitta of the Sayains. Ruler of the Planet Veggitta. This man is Commander Nappa. The boys with us are Turlus and Raddittus they are sons of Commander Bardock."  
"Pleased to meet you," Chichi said with another curtsy.   
Just then her father walked outside.  
"Chichi who is it?"  
"This is King Veggitta and Commander Nappa father. The other boys with them are Karrotto's brothers."  
Ox King and King Veggitta bowed to eachother.   
"What can I do for you?" the Ox King asked.  
"We have come to bring the brats home, and perhaps make a peace treaty with the people of E-arth," the King of the Sayains repsonded.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Alright well what do ya think two chapters in one day and I guess what. SCHOOL IS OUT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I will be updating my stories alot more. Also whenever I finish either this or A Knight of England I plan on starting another one. But the thing is I need some info on Geishas. So could some of you please email me some info on Geishas?  
It would be a big help thanks.   
bai bai  
-Xnightshade17  



	5. Chapter 5

Chibi Love 5  
Author's note:  
Mizzkitty9886: Thanks  
Chibi Tenshi Senchi: Thanks hope ya like this chapter and the future ones  
DrAgOn_ArGeNt: Thanks and yeap I am licky but then again that just means I have more time to work on my ficcies :)  
_________________________________________________________  
The Children watched has the adults walked inside the palace. Then the children looked at eachother wondering what to do now. Chichi looked at Turlus and Raddittus they made her uncomfortable. Karrotto moved to stand by her, she gound comfort in his nearness. She still felt the warmth of his lips in hers. Chichi warped her arms around his arm, Karrotto looked at her strartled,but he let her stay attached to him. He felt something for the girl even though they were still just children. He felt something growing between them, though he knew not what it was.  
Just then he heard a female voice. He turned around and saw the dark green haired girl yelling at the namek. He thought their names were Trista and Piccollo. The girl was soaking wet.  
"What did ya do that for?" she shouted.  
"What are ya talking about Trista?" said Piccollo.  
"I want to know why you pushed me into the fountain!"  
"I did no such thing," said Piccollo trying not to laugh.   
"You know very well what I am talking about! I saw you push me into the fountain!"  
"I did not push you into the fountain Tris!"  
"You did to I saw you do it!"  
Piccollo opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it smirked and kissed her lips. Then he ran away has Trista ran after him, waving her arms in the air. The children looked at eachother and laughed has they watched Trista chasing someone that could probably knock her down with one hit. While they were laughing the wind blew stirring up some dust. Then they heard someone sneeze. The kids from Earth stopped, and turned toward Lunch. Even Trista and Piccollo stopped, the Sayain children and blinked in surprise. Where the dark haired and dark eyed girl refered to has Lunch stood was someone else. This girl was blonde with green eyes. Raddittus' mouth dropped open he was in love with this blonde haired female.   
Raddittus moved closer to her, drool nearly dripping out of the side of his lip.   
"Um Kushimi," Tien said uncertainly.  
"Where am I?"  
"You are at the Ox King's palace. Chichi invited everyone to stay and some new people appeared last night."  
"I have the urge to take everyone hostage."  
"WHAT!!!" the Sayains exclaims.  
"Um please don't do that Kushimi it's bad manners," said Krillien.  
"Who the hell are you!" demanded Kushimi when she saw Raddittus drooling on her.   
When Raddittus kept drooling Kushimi got annoyed and grabbed a gun out of thin air and aimed it at him.   
"Alright Pervert Jr. get that tongue back in ya mouth!" she shouted.   
When Raddittus still didn't suck his tongue back in she started firing.  
Meeting room_______________________________________________  
The adults were talking about what to do when shoots rang out. Immediatly they were up and outside. What they saw shocked them, a blonde girl was shooting bullets at Raddittus. While he danced around trying to avoid them, with the girl chasing after him. The other children were running after the girl trying to get the gun away and laughing.   
"Who's the girl?" asked Nappa.  
"Thats Kushimi she has multiply personalities," said the Ox King wearilly. "She sneezes and she changes personalties.  
"Um okay.."  
"We have no idea how this happened."  
Just then the wind blew something into Kushimi's nose. Causing her to change back to Lunch.  
"Well gentlemen," said the Ox King. "Shall we continue the meeting?"  
Then the adults went back inside to continue the meeting.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Hope ya like it. Don't worry they will become older in later chapters. Please review ya'll. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chibi Love 6  
Author's note: I am kinda at a block in how to get to the action of 'A Knight of England' so that is on hold for the time being.   
Katie: Thank you I will find the book you suggest.  
Lady Tien: I couldn't agree more  
_________________________________________________________  
The adults didn't come to a close until much later that night. When they did the Sayains went back through the portal. Then the King told the children to return to their rightful homes. He turned toward the scientists.  
"Destory it!" he demanded. "The thing is more trobule then it is worth! You will not tell the prince about it either! The less he sees of that little E-arth girl the better! The Sayain prince will not mate with a weak human female!"  
"Yes Sire."   
So the scientists destoryed the Dimensional Portal. But Veggitta was watching from the shadows outside the door.   
'Why would father destory the portal?' he thought. 'I thought everything went well. Also why is he worried about the blue haired hirl and me mating? I must admit I thought she was cute, but that doesn't mean I want to mate with her!'  
While Veggitta was thinking this the sounds of the scientists destorying the portal could be heard.   
'When I become of age I will demand they rebuild the portal,' decided Veggitta. 'That is I will demand it after I kill my father. So I can see the girl again.'  
Seven years later_____________________________________________   
The new King Veggitta walked through the halls. He wanted to expand his empire, so he told the scientists to build a device that would make it easier to reach the planets (he doesn't remeber Bulma). He stormed into the lab, Karrotto, Turlus, and Raddittus behind him.   
"Well?!" the king demanded.  
"It is almost done your highness," said a scientist.   
"Good what is the first planet we can reach?"  
"That would be E-arth sire."  
"Don't you mean Earth!" demanded the king.  
"Sire?"  
"No nothing never mind."  
'Where did that come from?' thought the king.   



	7. Chapter 7

Chibi Love 7  
Author's note:  
Chibi Tenshi Senchi: Thanks and I hope to make the chapters longer. I just like to write till I come to a really good cliffhanger. Oh and there will be action later on.  
_________________________________________________________  
"Sire," said a scientist. "The portal is ready. Should I send a test subject to test it?"  
"No that will not be necassary me and my men will go."  
"But sire!"  
"I am king I decided. Unlike my father I am not afraid to try things out for myself."  
"Has you wish my king."  
"Good prepare for our departure, we will leave at seven haundred hours!"  
"Yes sir!"  
Seven haundred hours exactly__________________________________  
The king, Karrotto, Turlus, and Raddittus walked through the portal into very famillar woods. They looked around trying to decide were exactly they had seen these woods. Just then they heard laughter. Immedatily they all whipped their heads in the direction the laughter was coming from. They saw a tall woman with plaited black hair and dark eyes running. She had a silver circlet. But she was wearing dark rad baggy pants and a black tight shirt that revealed most of he stomach.   
Karrotto and Turlus gapped at her.  
"Who the?" said Raddittus.  
Upon hearing a voice the woman stopped. She stared at the men on her land.  
"What are you doing on my father's land?!" she demanded.  
"Be careful who you yell at little one," smirked Karrotto. "It could be bad for your health."  
"Becareful who you call little," snapped Chichi.   
Karrotto smirked at her. "Temper, temper little one its not very lady like to yell."  
"Who the hell said anything about being lady like?!"  
Karrotto and the others chuckled.  
"Chichi were are you?!" shouted a female voice.  
"I am over here Bulma!" shouted the woman called Chichi.  
"Tell me Chichi what else do they call you? Chichi the cursed? Chic?"  
"They call me Princess Chichi. That do speak of me!"  
"Princess Chichi?!" exclaimed the men. "Of Earth?"  
"I am."  
"Chichi there you are," said Bulma. "We were worried."  
The Sayains looked up has a blue haired female with matching blue eyes appeared to stand by the princess. She was soon followed by others.  
"You know who I am. But who may I ask are you?"  
"I know who they are," snapped Yamcha.  
"Then who are they Yamcha?" snapped Chichi.  
"They are Prince Veggitta and his comrades."  
"Are you now?" asked Chichi turning to the men.  
"I am King Veggitta," said Veggitta bowing. "These are my commanders. Karrotto, Turlus, and Radittus."  
"I remeber you now," said Chichi.   
Just then everything came back to the group. A day years ago when they first meet.  
"Do you now?"  
"Yes our fathers arranged a peace treaty."  
"They didn't they? I believe they also said I could have whatever female I wanted to mate with."  
"They did agree to that," Chichi said.  
"You stay away from Bulma and Chichi," snapped Yamcha.  
"Yamcha!" snapped Bulma and Chichi.  
"This does not concern you boy!" snapped Veggitta.  
"King Veggitta if you and your friends would follow me. I will make sure you are comfortable at my palace."   
"We accept your invatation Princess Chichi."  
"Good dome with me."  
Palace hall_________________________________________________  
Chichi and Veggitta walked into the palace shoulder to shoulder.   
"Princess your birthday preparations are almost ready," said the butler.  
"Why are celebrating it anyways?!" snapped Chichi.  
"To show your enemies the princess is ready for battle at anytime."  
"Yes but a ball to celebrate it really don't we have something better to do?"  
"Well it is the way your father wanted your birthday celebrated. It would be disrespectful not to honor his wishes."  
"Fine I will make an appearance but I will not enjoy it."  
"Yes Princess."  



	8. Chapter 8

Chibi Love 8  
Chichi stood in her room has her ladies in waiting rushed about to get her ready. They had tied something around her waist to make her curves stick out more. Then they had made her dress in something medievil that revealed some clevage. The dress hung off her shoulders loosely, though it was tight on her chest to keep it up. The dress was a dark blood red. Her ivory skin contrasted greatly with it. Her hair fell freely around her face. Her make up made her look exotic. She had a gem in the middle of her forehead. They had sprinkled matching red glitter in her hair. She also wore a necklace, but the necklace contrasted greatly with the outfit.   
Chichi sighed has she looked at herself in the mirror. She hated these celebrations, just another excuse for people to suck up to her. But tonight she would also be crowned queen. Then by her next birthday she would have to choose her husband or she would end up marrying a prince from another planet (in this story Chichi is the princess of Earth). The prince she was to marry if she didn't choose her husband was a snob and would not help her people. Prince Racore thrived on the pleasure's of life, though Chichi saw no harm in exploring them once in a while she did not believe in doing so has often has he did. She would have to choose someone who would help her bring prosperite and unity to her people. Not bring death and destruction to it like this prince surely would.   
Almost immedatly Chichi's thoughts turned to one of the Sayain commanders. Commander Karrotto. Her mind seemed to revert back to the night around seven years ago. The night Karrotto had kissed her even if it had been brief, very brief in fact. So brief that at the time Chichi thought it was a dream.   
"Princess Chichi," said one of the ladies in waiting. "The party is about to get underway."  
"Thank you Manakia," said Chichi. "I will join the party in a presently."  
Chichi then stood up and moved to the door of her room. She sighed and opened the door. Then she stepped out and moved down the long hall to the stairwell where she arrive at her birthday celebration. She stopped when she reached the top of the stairwell everything stopped. She took a deep breathe and descended the stairs to the main foyer. She nodded to old friends of both her parents.   
"Good evening grand-daughter," said the Amazon queen.   
Chichi turned to look at her grandmother. All the amazons were dressed in their finest Amazonion garments. She had insisted that both sides of her hertitage be here for her birthday celebrations. She curtised to her grandmother while doing an Amazonion salute.   
"It is good to see you grand-mother," said Chichi.  
"I see you are wearing the Amazonion necklace that your mohter gave to before she died."  
"It is another part of my hertitage grand-mother. To accpet only one would mean to dishonor to the other. Would it not grand-mother?"  
"Perhaps grand-daughter."  
"Good evening Princess Chiya," said another female voice.  
Chichi turned around to realise that other Amazons had come to surrond her. She knew who they were since only the Amazons called her Chiya, the name her mother gave her. Surprisingly it was also the name of the Amazon queen.   
"It is good to see you in good health princess."  
"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me my Amazon Sisters I have other guests to greet."  
Chichi then departed herself from her mother's tribe and moved back into the crowd. She moved toward Prince Racore.  
"Good evening your highness," she said with a curtsy.  
"Good evening princess. Within a year from now you will be my queen."  
"His majesty forgets I will only be your queen if I do not choose my own husband." Chichi smiled tightly she really did not like this guy. He was way to sure of himself for her taste.   
Karrotto was slightly irrated that he had to wear a tux.  
'Sayains weren't meant to wear this things,' he silently fumed. 'Is that Chichi? Wow! She looks really great I can not believe how good she looks. That guy seems to annoy her perhaps I will go and interupt by asking her to dance.'  
Karrotto stood up and moved to her side.  
"Princess Chichi?" he asked bowing.   
"Yes?"  
"May I have this dance?"  
"You must certainly..." began Prince Racore.  
"May," finished Chichi.  
Karrotto extended his hand which Chichi accpeted and together they moved out onto the dance floor. The others in the room cleared the way giving them room to dance. The music started up and the couple began a slow waltz around the room. They moved gracefully and with harmony. Everyone stared at them and mummerred how good it was to see that the princess had finally found a suitable husband.  
Later into the evening_________________________________________  
Chichi allowed herself to be escorted onto the platform before a man. She knelt before him and bowed her head. He lifted a crown above his head and said something in an ancient language. He then placed the crown on her head.  
"I present to you Queen Chichi. Within a year she must choose her husband. If she does not her husband will be Prince Racore! Long live the queen!"  
"Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live queen!" shouted the people.  
Just then the door burst open, and in charged a dark mage.   
"Princess Chichi we the mages declare civil war on this state!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chibi Love 9  
Author's note: I saw the movie 'Dungeons and Dragons' so I decided to add some mages and dragons in the story.  
Chibi Tenshi Senchi: Thank you so much for your reviews. I really do appreicate them alot.  
_________________________________________________________  
It had been two days since Chichi birthday and cornation celebration. Chichi stalked into the great hall in which the strategy meeting would be held. The Sayains had decided to stay. Well actually mainly it was Veggitta and Karrotto, the other two were forced to remain. But they had no objections just has long has they had plenty of fun. The Commander of Earth's forces looked up.   
The commader breathed deeply and looked startled at what she wore. No other woman would dare show off her body so bodly. Not even her father's mother did so. They alway wore a lose battle outfit and a chain mail on the chest. Hers was different, very different. Chichi was in a skin tight body and had chain mail over her chest, she also wore a chain mail skirt (this is my story and if you don't like the part about the chain mail skirt who cares!). Her leather boots clung to her legs reaching her knee. She clutched the speter in one of her hands. The speter had been handed down by the women in the family on her dad's side. It controlled the golden dragons, helping the barer of the speter to communicate with the dragons.  
"Well?" she asked looking around. "Is everything ready?"  
"Indeed your highness," said one of the commaders.  
"Good get everyone into postion. I want to prepare for defense and attack has soon has possible! Is that clear commander?"  
"Of course your majesty."  
"Good. To your postions!"  
Everyone in the room left to get their troops into postion. Chichi followed by other Amazons and two commaders, Karrotto, Bulma, and Veggitta included moved toward a balconly. She stood their calmly clutching the spetor firmly. She then raised the arm that held it and it flashed to life. Then the dragons raised their wings and took to the air. She watched everything from the looking glass when nothing was happening nearby. Two of the darongs were struck down by mages. She sighed and concentrated the spetor on one of the dragons.  
"Come to me old friend," she said calmy.  
When the dragon reached her. The comanders got a seat on it and she climbed on.   
"Are you sure about this my queen?"  
"Very I should be out there with my troops. Not waiting for them to come to me I will bring the fight to them."  
"I will ride beside you queen," Karrotto said levitating into the air.  
"Very well comander, your assitance will be welcome."  
Then they took off toward the mage's school of learning. Has much as the queen hated to do it she know she had to bring down the mage's revalotion. They were afraid they would lose some of their power since the queen was female and half Amazon. No mage blood throbbed threw her veins though it had in her father. They assumed her mother's blood had destoryed everything of her father's blood. Now the mages would take back the capital and install a new king. They would kill the queen in this combat and they would probably have to destory that Sayain commander she seemed so fond of.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Only a few more chapters to go I am thinking this will be wrapped up in like two or three more. The next one will mainly be a conversation between Veggitta and Bulma probably. Also I am stuck with what to do on 'A Knight of England.' So go check it out and make a few suggestions. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chibi Love 10  
Author's note: Alright no idea how much longer this story will last after this one. We will see after I finish it.   
Chibi Tenshi Senchi: Thanks! And yes 'Dungeons and Dragons WAS a great movie! Aren't Dragons just the coolest?!  
Sayain Princess Chichi: Thanks.  
_________________________________________________________  
Bulma watched wide eyed has her best friend rode off into the sky dragonback. To comfront the dark mages, Karrotto flew beside her. Veggitta and the other Sayains watched calmly. Bulma turned toward one of Chichi's aunts.  
"Sasha?" she asked.  
"Yes little sister (AN: The elder amazons call all the younger women 'little sister' and the younger ones call the others 'big sister')?" sais Sasha coming up beside her.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"No little sister there is nothing you can do at the moment."  
Bulma bit her lip in frustraction.  
"The only thing you can do woman is pray for the life of your queen," said Veggitta softly into her ear from behind. "After all you are to weak to do anything else about this."  
"What the hell would you know?" snapped Bulma.  
"More about this then you do obivously," smirked Veggitta.  
Bulma snorted.  
"Do you really enjoy watching your friends fight?" asked Veggitta. "While you can do nothing? Always haveing to be rescued? Always being in the way? Never strong enough to fight alongside your queen? Your friends are always having to get you out of trobule you know?"  
"Yes I do know that!"  
"Do you now?"  
"Then why do you continue to get into trobule?"  
"Thats none of your damn buisness! And how the hell do you know all this?!"  
"I was just guessing and from the sound of your voice I guessed right."  
"Go to hell!"  
"I am afraid little one that I have to many things to accomplish before I go there! But when I get there I will be sure to tell you how it is. Maybe I will even try to drag you down with me (AN: Don't ask I guess you could say this is his idea of flirting. Scary ne?)."  
"What the hell?!"  
"You are to be mine wench."  
"You have got to be kidding me," Bulma sais raising an eyebrow.  
"I am not little one. Soon you will be mine now and forever after this war is over. That is if it is over."  
"You watch Chichi and the others will win this war. She will bring truth and unity to her people." Bulma paused and looked up. "Sasha whats happening? Where are all the other dragons coming from?"  
"They are the red dragons," said Sasha looking into the sky. "They are being controlled somehow. Though I don't know how that is possible. The spetor for it was buried adn hidden by our people. Only a man could hold it. Without being destroyed so it can not be Chichi. For she would not be able to control both spetors even if one could be wielded by both a male or female."  
"Sasha! Bulma! Everyone look!," shouted the other aunt pointing at the mirror.   
Everyone looked they saw Prince Racore wielding the spetor. He was fighting with the dark mages.   
Karrotto was fighting off some of the dark mage's beings. While Chichi was leading the assult with the dragons.  
"God save us all," muttered Sasha.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Alright I am thinking two more chapters maybe. Yeah that sounds good to me. Anywho don't forget to review. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chibi Love 11  
Chichi landed the dragon near a balconly and got off. Karrotto landed beside her.   
"I can hear him," said Karrotto. "This way girl."  
"I trust you to lead me the right way commander."  
"You should trust me girl. For we are bonded."  
"I know."  
"Then tonight we shall celebrate our victory together."  
"Yes if we survive this," Chichi said turning to him. "Then I will make you my king."   
Then Chichi turned back to continue walking.   
"No," Karrotto said grabbing her arm and twisting her back to him. "We will win and tonight we will claim eachother."  
Then he pressed his mouth hard on hers. Chichi wrapped her arm around his neck. Before pulling away, breathing heavily.  
"We have other things to do now Karrotto. Tonight we shall see what our futures and the futures of my people hold. He has somehow managed to summon the red dragons. He is controlling them. Listen to me my love. You must get the red spetor from him. You can control it since you are male. Then together we will rule over Earth. We will brinyg untity and peace to my people. Come we have wasted enough time we must go."  
Then together they sprinted down the halls. Following the voice of the prince. When they got there they saw some of the Amazons on the ground. Chichi stepped forward.  
"Racore!" she shouted.  
Prince Racore whirled around.  
"Aw queen how do you like your kingdom now?"  
"You are a disgrace to your royal blood. To your noble ancestors. To your people. And to yourself has well. You have out yourself before others. Before the needs of your people. Before the universe. Such a thing is unforgivable. For your crimes against your people. The people of Earth. You will have to pay dearly. The only way you can do that is to die."  
"You can't kill me when I have the red dragons at my command."  
"Do you now?" questioned Karrotto from behind him.   
While Chichi was talking to the prince. Karrotto had snuck around behind him. When the prince turned around Karrotto snatched the septor put of his hand.   
"Looks like you loose Racore," snarled Chichi.  
"Not before I kill you."   
Then Racore lunged for Chichi. She drew her septor up and a dragon surged from the floor and swallowed the prince.  
"Justice be done and peace be formed," muttered Chichi. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chibi Love 12  
Author's note: To be blunt it might take me awhile to get out the next chapter of New Earth and A Knight for England. Since I have a roadblock for them. So go check them out and give me an idea for where they should go from there.  
SylviaWilliams: Thanks you so much!  
Tini-Chan: Thanks I love dragons.  
_________________________________________________________  
It had been two days since, Chichi and Karrotto had defeated the prince. The planet of Earth had been celebrating the victory and mourning the deaths of the dragons that had died in the war. The Earthlings were waiting outside under a balconly, has were the dragons (though they were farther back). While Chichi's friends waited for her inside the palace near the door leading to the balconly. Chichi appeared in the gown she had worn for her birthday and cornation celebration.  
Chichi paused in her steps to allow Karrotto to take her arm. Then the two walked side by side to the balconly. They stood on the edge and the crowd cheered. But they silenced themselves when Chichi extended an arm for silence.  
"The battle against Prince Racore and the dark mages has been won! We the people of Earth, along with our dragon friends, and the Sayains have won peace! Our festivites of victory shall now come to an end! Has festivies for a new reason come forth into the opening! The crowning of my husband and the new King of Earth! People of Earth I present to you my future husband Karrotto! The cornation ceramony for the future King of Earth will he done tonight!"  
Once again the people of Earth let their cheers be heard and the dragons echoed their approval by shooting flames into the sky. Chichi smiled down at her people. She was glad for their finally was peace on Earth between the people and the mages. The people looked to the dragons has heroes.   
That night__________________________________________________  
Karrotto knelt before Chichi in the great hall. She wore a white gown, while he wore a black tux. She leaned forward and saying.  
"Commander Karrotto, son of Bardock and brother to Turlus and Raddittus. I crown you the King of Earth. Together we shall rule the planet Earth, and its people. We shall keep the peace we brought down upon them. Together you and I."  
"I will do everything in my power to help you beloved," mummurred Karrotto.  
Chichi smiled and leaned forward placing the crown on his head. Then together they walked out onto the balcony were their people awaited them. The people cheered upon seeing their king and queen.  
"Kiss her!" they cheered. "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"  
Karrotto smirked and dipped Chichi kissing her firmly on the mouth while the people hollared their apporaval. The dragons added their voices to it has well, and allowed breathes of fire to shoot up into the sky. It was indeed a time to celebrate.  
Same night Planet Veggitta_____________________________________  
King Veggitta stormed through the portal into the lab dragging Bulma behind him. He was followed by a very irratted Nappa, Raddittus, and Turlus.  
"Um you majesty who may I ask is that?" said one of the scientists.  
"My queen!"  
"But she is not Sayain."  
"SO DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"  
"No no sir none at all."  
"Good. Nappa!"  
"Yes my king?"  
"Prepare the cornatin ceramony for tonight!"  
"Yes my King."  
Then Veggitta dragged Bulma through the halls.   
-End  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story. Even if you didn't and still like it thanks anyways. 


End file.
